


One last light in the dark

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Competition, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, FIFA World Cup 2018, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Team Dynamics, Texting, sad leo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Пять лет назад, на вручении Золотого Мяча, Лионель и Криштиану перевели свои отношения в плоскость, которую можно назвать «друзья с привилегиями». Однако Лео испугался и прекратил связь, боясь, что Криш разобьет ему сердце. Расставание подкосило его, но игра с Исландией на Чемпионате Мира подкосила в десять раз больше.После неудачного матча Лео получает странное сообщение и пытается выяснить, от кого оно.





	1. Без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One last light in the dark.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020687) by [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987). 



> АУ без жен.  
> Таймлайн: матчи сборной Аргентины с Исландией и Хорватией (21 и 30 июня)

16 июня. Россия.

Исландия. Чертова Исландия. Загадочная страна льдов, снега, северного сияния и с крошечным количеством жителей — их всех звали Сигурдссоны или как-то так. Это все, что Лионель знал о ней. Или все, что хотел знать.

Ему не доводилось бывать в Исландии, но после сегодняшнего дня он принял твердое решение — его нога никогда не коснется этой земли.

Над ним будут издеваться все. Смеяться над неудачником, не забившем пенальти человеку, который даже профессиональным вратарем не является, а фильмы снимает.

Но как только Лео решил, что хуже уже не будет, проклятая игра уволокла его на еще более темные круги ада. Отчасти он даже ждал, что где-нибудь за углом появится Люцифер. Что, черт возьми, случилось с его жизнью?

Игра была полнейшей катастрофой. Они потеряли два очка, борясь с крошечной Исландией. Храбрая Исландия с игроками, похожими на викингов, сражалась за каждый сантиметр поля, но все же… Исландия. Для Лео и Аргентины матч закончился поражением, а для викингов эта ничья была победой.

Такой результат казался невозможным, но все же это произошло. Из-за того, что Лео не забил пенальти. Вратарь, видимо, отлично подготовился.

Когда Лео вернулся в раздевалку, он в ярости содрал с плеча капитанскую повязку и швырнул в сторону с таким видом, будто она проклята. И иногда ему действительно так казалось. В глубине души он ненавидел эту отвратительную вещь и хотел, чтобы ее носил Маске.

Это его не устраивало. Ничего не получилось. Как он должен был тащить на себе груз надежд своей страны и вести за собой команду одновременно? Он не мог этого сделать, да и не должен был. Он не такой сильный, как другие звездные игроки.

У них с Аргентиной были сложные отношения. Он любил свою страну, но в душе знал, что не должен был возвращаться в сборную после того, как два года назад принял решение уйти. Лео вернулся из-за долга перед родиной, а не потому, что хотел.

И теперь, видя, как осуждающе смотрят на него товарищи по команде, даже если он оступается на сантиметр, он начинал жалеть о своем возвращении. Казалось, что о своих способностях и талантах игроки забыли напрочь.

Они играли исключительно вокруг Лео, боялись бить, думали, что он начнет их отчитывать, если они не отдадут мяч ему. Их упрямству можно было поаплодировать.

Хет-трик Криштиану в ворота Испании усугубил ситуацию. Лионель знал, что вся страна ждет, что он будет лучше Роналду, лучше Марадоны, но он все время подводил болельщиков и их надежды.

Он не был сильным, идеально подходящим на роль капитана, как Криштиану, или харизматичным, как Марадона.

Лео был просто чуть-чуть неловким парнем с дефицитом гормона роста, делающим все, что было в его силах. Он знал, что если спросить шестьдесят процентов людей, кого они считают лучшим игроком в мире, они назовут его имя. Но только не в Аргентине.

В Аргентине все вращалось вокруг Марадоны.

Когда Лео не выиграет Чемпионат Мира — всегда будет Марадона. Лео ненавидел свою жизнь. Он хотел спрятаться в самом темном углу планеты и проспать следующие сто лет.  
Но он не мог. Потому что он капитан. Это его работа, успокоить товарищей по команде и быть лидером. Но проблема в том, что Лионель прирожденным лидером не был никогда.

В раздевалке после матча Маске обращался к сломленным аргентинцам, пока Лео сидел рядом с Куном, застрявший в ловушке собственных страданий.

Кун приобнимал его за плечо, но так, чтобы дать пространство. Он знал, что Лео нужно прикосновение, но в то же время и не нужно. Кун знал его дольше и лучше, чем кто-либо на всей планете, и всегда понимал, что делать, если Лео в таком разбитом состоянии.

Агуэро ничего не говорил, зная, что Лео начнет только язвить и хамить в ответ, он просто сидел рядом молчаливой тенью.

Кун был его почвой под ногами всякий раз, когда в жизни Лионеля все шло не так. Именно Кун уговорил его вернуться в сборную, и сейчас Лео очень хотелось пнуть его за это. Но нет, Кун этого не заслуживал. Он переживал не меньше.

Телефон продолжал гудеть, но Лео не обращал на это внимания. Мир подождет. Он не хотел читать сообщения от своих одноклубников и членов семьи, полные сожаления и сочувствия. Находясь в такой заднице, Лео обычно не отвечал по целому дню, иногда и еще дольше. Он поддался своему горю, оказавшись в западне собственного измученного разума. Кун не сказал, что Лео во всем виноват, никто этого не сказал. Но на самом деле… это была вина Лео, мир хаял его и смеялся. Он был просто клоуном.

Как патетично. Интересно, он снаружи выглядит таким же опустошенным, как изнутри?

Теперь впереди была игра с Хорватией. И это беспокоило Лео, учитывая то, как закончился сегодняшний матч. Хорватия была в десять раз сильнее Исландии, и их лучший игрок Лука Модрич находится в идеальной форме. Он жаждет аргентинской крови. Лео знал — будет еще одна ничья, если не хуже. Незабитый пенальти в ворота исландцев может стоить им прохода в плей-офф, и от этого у Лео скручивало внутренности.

Но он не знал, как это исправить. Ты не можешь заставить команду играть лучше мановением волшебной палочки.

Только не тогда, когда на тебя смотрят с надеждой, а ты устал как собака.

Телефон в кармане олимпийки снова загудел, и Лионель недовольно заворчал себе под нос.

— Слушай, хватит уже, — прошипел Кун, не в силах скрыть обвинений в голосе. Даже Кун на него злился. Это был уже перебор.

К счастью, Сампаоли закончил свою речь (если бы Лео его еще слушал) и сказал собрать вещи и вернуться в автобус. Лео, обеспокоенный тем, что болельщики могут поджидать их снаружи, почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь, кинулся в туалет, где его вывернуло водой и остатками Gatorade. Плечи тряслись, а по щекам неконтролируемо потекли слезы.  
Лео не хотел сталкиваться с болельщиками. Не хотел чувствовать их ненависть, злобу и негодование. Ему не нужно было слышать, что он совершил ошибку, он и так это прекрасно знал. Лионеля объял ледяной ужас. И неожиданный стук в дверь напугал его до усрачки.

— Лео? Это я, — тихо сказал Маске. — Впусти меня.

Лео взялся за ручку, но помедлил. Действительно ли он хочет сейчас видеть своего одноклубника? Он мог доверить Маскерано свою жизнь, он умел успокоить после неудачных игр.

Он отпер дверь дрожащей рукой и снова плюхнулся на пол.

— Боже, — выдохнул Маскерано. — Приятель, что с тобой жизнь сделала?

Лео покачал головой.

— Ничего. Я сам с собой это сделал. Я лузер.

Маске помог Лионелю подняться и вытер ему слезы.

— Ты не лузер и никогда им не будешь. Ты не вино…

Лео не хотел этого слышать. Гнев внутри заклокотал как вулкан.

— Ты ошибаешься. И ты это знаешь. Я не должен был возвращаться, Маске. Я не хочу. А хочу вернуться домой.

— Следующая игра будет лучше, я знаю.

— Ты хреновый лжец. Мы играем с Хорватией, забыл?

— Конечно, но у нас еще есть шанс пройти дальше, — слабым голосом сказал Маске, но Лео не мог поверить в его слова.

— Ты себя обманываешь.

— Нет. Я предпочитаю верить в нашу команду. В тебя.

— Тогда ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал, — огрызнулся Лео. Он не это имел в виду, но сейчас ему не нужны были все эти сопли. Он должен был чувствовать боль во всем теле, погрязнуть в сожалении и жалости к себе. Он пытался притвориться, что не видит больного выражения лица Маске, но… что толку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты держался, — попытался Маске.

— Похоже, что сейчас я на это способен?

— Нет, сегодня ты можешь страдать, но завтра я хочу, чтобы ты снова был самим собой.  
— Кто я, Маске? М-м-м? Я похож на гребаного Марадону?

— Нет, ты выглядишь как Лео Месси. Человек, который может сделать все, если захочет.

— То есть забивать пенальти я не хотел? — Лео знал, что зря кидается на друга, но остановиться уже не мог. Ненависть кипела в груди.

Маске заметно вздрогнул.

— Хватит, оставь свои игры разума кому-нибудь другому. Умойся, забирай свое дерьмо и иди в чертов автобус, — твердо сказал он. Авторитет в его голосе был таким знакомым, что Лео автоматически подчинился. Плеснув воды в лицо и не глядя на свои красные глаза, он схватил вещи (спасибо Куну, который сложил его сумку) и пошел к автобусу так, будто всходил на эшафот.

Маске шел рядом, иногда касаясь его плечом, высоко держа голову. Он был таким уравновешенным, что Лео ему позавидовал.

Впервые за много лет аргентинские болельщики не ждали команду возле автобуса. Это было странно… странно унизительно. Но сегодня Лео был только рад этому.

В автобусе Лео плюхнулся на первое попавшееся кресло, оказавшись рядом с Игуаином. Гонсало открыл рот, но в последнюю секунду передумал и поджал губы. Вместо разговоров он похлопал Лео по руке и достал телефон, собираясь убить время за игрой. Лионель то и дело косился на экран, но не мог сконцентрироваться на мелькающих пикселях.

Вдруг вспомнив о сообщениях, он вытащил мобильный.

Писали родственники, друзья, но в одном сообщении в строке отправителя стояло слово «скрыт».

Странно. Лео даже не знал, что со скрытого номера можно писать.

Не занимайся самобичеванием. Это могло случиться и со мной.

Лео моргнул, подозрительно оглядывая автобус, ища тех, кто мог бы написать ему такое.  
Вполне возможно, это был Кун, который выискивал все новые и новые способы подбодрить Лео.

— Гонсало, пропусти, мне надо кое-что проверить.

Игуаин нахмурился, но покорно встал с кресла.

Лео добрался до Куна и сунул мобильный ему под нос.

— Что это за херня? — возмущенно спросил он. Кун прочитал сообщение с таким видом, будто видит его в первый раз в жизни.

— Откуда я знаю? Я тебе этого не посылал.

— Уверен? Дай телефон!

— Нет! Нафига мне писать тебе со скрытого номера?

— Не знаю, но это похоже на то, что ты пытаешься меня взбодрить. Докажи это, покажи телефон.

Кун опасно прищурился, и Лео понял, что друг сейчас взбесится.

— На, подавись, — прорычал Агуэро, суя Месси свой смартфон.

Это было похоже на пинок в живот. Особенно когда в отправленных сообщениях Лео не нашел ничего подозрительного.

— Прости, — понуро сказал он, отдавая телефон лучшему другу, но Кун отвернулся.

— Просто свали.

— Кун, я…

— Свали.

Разозленному Куну не пришлось повторять еще раз.

Лео никогда еще так себя не ненавидел. Он продолжал раз за разом перечитывать таинственное сообщение, пока они не добрались до отеля. Оказавшись в комнате после получаса праздного шатания в холле, Лео обнаружил, что Куна нет. И вещей его тоже.  
На кровати лежала записка.

Мне нужно побыть одному.

Лео глубоко вздохнул. Ужасно. Да, с Куном все будет нормально, они иногда ругались по пустякам, но все. Быть одному сейчас — не очень хорошая идея. Когда Кун разочаровывался в Лео, он всегда оставлял ему такие записки. У него лучше получалось выражать эмоции на бумаге.

По дороге в номер Лео утащил из тележки горничной несколько миниатюрных бутылок водки и решил выпить, что ему было вообще ни разу не свойственно. Когда в голове начал клубиться туман, он снова потянулся за телефон, теперь уже полный решимости узнать, кто ему написал.

Перечитав сообщение в миллионный раз, он на пробу напечатал ответ.

Кто это? Откуда у вас этот номер?

Сообщение отправилось. Ответа не пришлось ждать долго.

Кто это тут разговаривает как болван?

Сердце Лео чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Во всем мире был только один человек, который называл его болваном. Единственный, с кем Лео не должен был разговаривать сегодня. И все же. Теперь он мог думать лишь о том, что им нужно поговорить. Ему нужно услышать его голос. Боже, как он скучал по нему все эти месяцы.

Нет, он не мог снова провалиться в эту кроличью нору. Лео должен быть сильным и игнорировать его.

Но он не смог, даже если к его голове приставили бы пистолет.

Даже небольшая доза алкоголя всегда помогала ему вытащить наружу самые сокровенные желания. Лео нажал кнопку вызова.

Голос Криштиану. Теплый ласковый голос на другом конце линии.

— Привет, Лео.

Только два слова, но Лионель уже закусил губу. Проклятье. Это страшная ошибка.

— Лео? — позвал Криштиану. — Ты здесь? Алло?

— Откуда у тебя мой номер? Я его сменил, — Лионель с ходу перешел в наступление, взяв себя в руки.

— Серхио дал.

— Рамос? Да с чего бы? — недовольно спросил Лео.

— У него и нет твоего телефона. Зато Пике свой мобильный бросает где попало.

Лео почувствовал, как по спине побежали ледяные мурашки.

— Ты не имеешь права мне писать. Блядь, не имеешь.

— Напротив, только я и имею, — без колебаний отозвался Криштиану. Он говорил спокойно и рассудительно, а Лионель напоминал спутанный клубок эмоций.

— С чего ты взял? — зло выплюнул он.

— Потому что я единственный человек, который знал, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле, — с сочувствием произнес Криш. — Кто может понять, каково это — потерпеть неудачу в такой важный момент. Будучи единственным равным тебе, я знаю, Лео, знаю твою боль. Я тоже не забивал такие пенальти с Португалией, не забывай об этом. Я знаю, каково это — подвести свою страну. Никто в твоей команде тебя не поймет, потому что только мы с тобой заклеймены этим бременем ответственности. Так что у меня одного есть гребаное право разговаривать с тобой сейчас.

Лео умолк. Криш был прав. Только он мог по-настоящему понять глубины его боли. Они были двумя величайшими игроками своего поколения, и на данный момент у них не было других соперников. Мир ждал от них большего, чем ото всех остальных футболистов. Это было несправедливо, но деваться было некуда. Фанаты постоянно забывали, что Лео и Криш в первую очередь люди, а не боги.

Лео хоть и согласился со словами Криша, но боль в его груди продолжала нарастать, и прежде чем прикусить язык, он выплеснул в своих словах всю горечь последних месяцев.

— О, пожалуйста! Как будто ты не рад, что я не забил этот гребаный пенальти. Ты наколотил хет-трик испанцам, а я просрал матч с Исландией. Гордись собой.

На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина. Лео стало не по себе оттого, что он зацепил Криша.

— Иди на хуй.

— Или я не прав?

— Как и всегда, поэтому я и говорю, что ты болван. Парни смеялись над тобой, но не я. Как ты можешь думать, что после…

— После чего?

— После того, что было между нами, я могу за спиной смеяться над тобой?

— Ага, будто ты за меня переживал. Ты просто хотел залезть ко мне в штаны.

— Лео, ты что, пил? — холодно спросил Криш. Его голос дребезжал.

— Да так, а что? Ты не мой ангел-хранитель и не мама, я могу пить когда захочу.

— Где Агуэро?

— Я его выставил, потому что он мудак, — фыркнул Лео, глубоко вздохнув. Он одним гигантским глотком опустошил последнюю бутылочку и зашипел.

— Тебе нельзя быть одному.

— Но я один, Криш. С самого детства. Как ты до сих пор этого не понял?

— Потому что ничего не знаю об одиночестве! — сердито парировал Криш. — Иисусе, Лео, мир не вращается вокруг тебя!

— Да, потому что он вращается вокруг тебя, как обычно.

— Ладно, почему ты на меня злишься? Ты все прекратил, это мне нужно психовать.  
Лео опять начало заносить, и он сказал то, чего совсем не хотел.

— Да с чего бы? Тебе что, было до меня дело? Ты трахаешься с кем хочешь и не любишь никого, кроме себя.

На этот раз тишина длилась намного дольше. Лео понимал, что зашел слишком далеко. Он искренне и намеренно ранил чувства Криштиану, подспудно надеялся, что если он это сделает, то его собственная ненависть исчезнет. Но она висела над ним тенью.

Когда Криш наконец заговорил, его голос звучал грустно. Даже обиженно.

— Ты правда так считаешь? Что все, что было, ничего не значит для меня? Ты реально такой тупой?

Теперь настала очередь Лионеля хранить жутковатое молчание. Это была опасная территория. Говоря всю эту чушь, он предполагал, что у Криша остались к нему какие-то чувства, но… он не хотел в это верить. Не мог. Потому что если бы это было правдой, то получилось бы, что Лео своими руками развалил самое лучше, что у него могло бы быть в жизни.

В трубке послышался звук открываемой двери и чей-то голос.

— Я по телефону разговариваю, Пепе. Дай мне минуту, — на португальском сказал Криш. Лео знал часть слов, поэтому понял.

Дверь закрылась, видимо, Криш снова был один.

— Прости.

— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь дружить с этим психом, — зачем-то сказал Лео. Почему он все еще бросается на Криша? Хочет разозлить еще больше, чтобы тот наказал его едва ли не сильнее, чем Месси наказывал сам себя. Он хотел почувствовать, как ярость и боль горят внутри. Как мазохист.

— Давай ты позвонишь мне, когда протрезвеешь и перестанешь поливать дерьмом моего лучшего друга. Я не собираюсь все это слушать. И честно говоря, я заслуживаю большего уважения после того, что ты сделал. Подумай об этом, — разгорячено сказал Криш, словно вытаскивая наружу свои самые сильные страхи. — О, и для справки: когда парни смеялись над твоим пенальти, я их осадил. Заступился за тебя. Единственный, кто встал на твою сторону и сказал, что это не смешно. Выпей воды и иди спать, придурок. И в другой раз думай головой.

Лео не успел ответить, потому что Криштиану повесил трубку.

Месси подтянул колени к груди и позволил себе слезы. Наконец-то. Он швырнул телефон на пол, даже не думая, что может его разбить. Плевать. Теперь это не имеет значения. Он хотел снова оказаться в руках Криштиану, целый, невредимый, как он делал много раз после того, как они занимались любовью. Они никогда не были парой, Криштиану нравилось называть их «друзьями с привилегиями».

Хотя Лео не считал Криша другом.

У них не было ничего общего. Криш — слишком громкий, шумный, популярный. Слишком не такой, как Лео.

Все началось в Цюрихе в 2013 году, когда Криш выиграл Золотой Мяч и расплакался на сцене. Лео все еще не совсем понимал, как это случилось, но каким-то образом они оказались в соседних номерах в гостинице, а потом и в номере Криша вместе, чтобы отметить завершение церемонии.

Одно вело к другому, и всякий раз, когда они встречались после того дня, их встречи заканчивались сексом. Странно, но Криш всегда позволял Лео оставаться на ночь с самого первого дня.

Когда Криш спал, он выглядел очень милым. Он любил прижимать к себе Лионеля, тот часто спал, свернувшись как кот, пока Криш поглаживал его по волосам.

Но для Криша это ничего не значило. Лео это знал. Но он позволил себе влюбиться в Криша еще с первого их секса. Может, не с секса, а с первого поцелуя (который начал Лео, потому что в тот вечер пил только он).

Лео знал, что Криш получает удовольствие от секса со своим главным соперником, но это никогда не было чем-то большим. Всякий раз, оказавшись вместе, они спорили обо всем — начиная от Реала и Барсы, и заканчивая цветом неба.

Но когда они расстались, Лео начал все больше и больше скучать по Кришу. Он понял, что интрижка обернулась большим количеством проблем, чем предполагалось изначально. Он должен был покончить с этим, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Криш разобьет ему сердце. Устанет и найдет кого-то другого. Так что лучше было бросить Криша первым. Лео не думал, что переживет, если Роналду первым прекратит их отношения.

Он сам перерезал эту нить, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. Но то, что последовало за расставанием, было самым темным и тяжелым периодом в жизни Лео. Они расстались пять месяцев назад, но Лео скучал по нему ежедневно.

Об их романе знал только Кун, Лео боялся рассказывать кому-то еще. Месси встал с постели и посмотрел на свободную постель. Он тосковал по Серхио. Криш был прав, одному сейчас тяжко. Лео опустился на пол и начал искать куда-то провалившийся телефон, размышляя, стоит ли сейчас звонить Куну или нет. Он должен уважать желание друга побыть одному, но сейчас он был ему нужен. Даже если это эгоистичное желание после того, что Лео устроил в автобусе.

Айфон нашелся под кроватью и оказался работоспособным, в отличие от разума Лео. Его пальцы зависли над именем Куна, но в последний момент он передумал. Нет, ему нужно уважать его желания.

Лионелю придется пройти через это в одиночку. Как и через все, что он преодолел в своей жизни.

Телефон загудел — пришло еще одно сообщение. Сердце Лионеля заполошно заколотилось. Он надеялся, что это слова утешения, но чувствовал, что не заслуживает их. Только не от Криша.

Криша, который заступился за него, когда все смеялись над его провалом.

Лео хотел захлебнуться в своей скорби.

Дрожащими пальцами он открыл сообщение.

Лео, как ты можешь думать о том, что то, что было между нами, ничего для меня не значит? Я, блядь, обнимал тебя, пока ты спал. Зачем мне это делать, скажи на милость, если мне на тебя плевать?

Лео показалось, что его ударили молотом в грудь. Он снова почувствовал тошноту, но на этот раз он не успел добраться до ванной. Его вырвало прямо на ковер, как животное.

За спиной распахнулась дверь — вернулся Кун. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Лео, он вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Мне было плохо. Ты же знаешь, я твой друг. Не могу оставить тебя здесь одного.  
Не первый раз Кун убирал бедлам, устроенный заболевшим Лео, и точно будет не последний, но Лео никогда не был ему благодарен так, как сейчас. Он не заслуживал дружбы Серхио. Он хотел поблагодарить его, но язык не ворочался.

Кун взял Лео за руку и сказал:

— Я знаю. Все в порядке. Это Криш тебе написал, да? — Лео медленно кивнул. — До меня это дошло, когда я сидел у Маске, поэтому я вернулся. У меня было чувство, что я тебе нужен, — пояснил Кун, глядя на пятно на ковре. Он пошел в ванную, вернулся с бумажными полотенцами и молча все вытер.

— Ты стоять можешь? — спросил он. Лео, все еще сидящий на полу, пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я перебрал.

Кун помог ему сесть на кровать, а потом влажным полотенцем вытер ему щеки. Потом насильно заставил выпить воду. Этот ритуал они повторяли много раз.

— В туалет пойдешь? — привычно спросил Кун.

Лео покачал головой.

— Не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кун, накрывая Лео тяжелым одеялом.

Но уйти он не успел, потому что Лионель схватил его за руку.

— Останься. Пожалуйста.

Кун с улыбкой кивнул, выключая свет и укладываясь рядом с Лео на узкую кровать. Он приобнял Месси за талию и устроился на краешке подушки. В детстве они спали так сотни тысяч раз.

— Я люблю тебя, Кун. Спасибо, что вернулся, — тихо-тихо произнес Лео.

Кун пробормотал что-то бессвязное, но это было неважно. Они были друзьями, и Лео знал, что никогда по-настоящему не обидит своего лучшего друга. Потому что боится его потерять.

В конце концов, Лео заснул. А тяжесть судьбы его страны тянула его сердце, как гигантский якорь, который тащил его все дальше в коварные глубины моря.


	2. Пиршество для воронов

**21 июня.**  
  
_Лука Модрич._  
  
Блондин-хорват, которого Лео знал довольно хорошо, человек, который ему нравился, они отлично ладили до, во время и после Класико.  
  
Он всегда спрашивал, как дела у Лео, зная о его проблемах с тревожностью. Наверное, Иван ему рассказал, он всегда много болтал после бокала вина.  
  
Лука был похож на Лео в какой-то степени. Немного застенчивый, социально неуклюжий, невысокий, но невероятно талантливый. Луку было практически невозможно удержать, он всегда выворачивался из любого блока, одним движением ускользая из-под носа трех или даже большего количества парней.  
  
Несомненно, Лука был лучшим полузащитником, которого видел Лео с тех пор, как Хави и Андрес перестали играть вместе.  
  
Без Хави Иньеста потерял половину своего сердца и, к сожалению, половину своего таланта. Он все еще был тем еще фокусником, но он постарел, устал с тех пор, как ушел Хави, и Лука, бесспорно, стал лучшим полузащитником в мире.  
  
И он нравился Лео, правда. До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Пресса называла матч битвой «ЛМ10», подвергая Лео еще большему давлению, чем он уже чувствовал. Если он не должен конкурировать с Криштиану, то должен бороться с одним из его одноклубников. Лео не понимал, почему всем надо их сравнивать, почему нельзя просто наслаждаться талантами Луки Модрича и Лео Месси отдельно?  
  
И, честно говоря, Лео заранее знал, что победить Хорватию в их нынешней блестящей форме (при ужасной форме Аргентины) будет невозможно.  
  
Оставалось надеяться на ничью.  
  
Но Хорватия жаждала аргентинской крови. Лука и его люди были солдатами, омывающими команду Лео, как единая приливная волна.  
  
Там, где Исландия использовала топор, чтобы уничтожить команду Лео без изящества, просто грубой силой и удачей, Хорватия управляла игрой как скальпелем, они напоминали команду хирургов, которые медленно разрезали аорты Аргентины, чтобы команда истекла кровью. Это было тонко, утонченно и… остановить это было нельзя.  
  
Они резали до тех пор, пока все нервные окончания Аргентины не оголились.  
  
А потом они начали издеваться над ними.  
  
И это было больно, чертовски больно, адски больно. Команда была беззащитна. Хорватия не давала пациенту потерять сознание, мучая его до тех пор, пока он не закричал в агонии. Пока они не сдались. Или Аргентина вообще перестала бороться с самого первого надреза.  
  
Лео все еще не мог понять, почему команда была такой слабой. Как бы это ни бесило, все опять смотрели на него — снова. Они позволили Хорватии забить.  _Трижды_.  
  
Один из мячей всадил Лука Модрич — идеально и красиво, как и всегда.  
  
И чтобы уж совсем надругаться над трупом Аргентины, Иван Ракитич забил третий мяч, загоняя скальпель еще глубже в сердце Лео.  
  
Месси хотелось лечь на газон и умереть.  
  
Он хотел вернуться домой, в Барселону, и спрятаться в своем доме месяца на два. Никакого отпуска — после такого-то унижения.  
  
Как он может показаться на публике, если его команда даже не вышла из группы? Стыд, какой страшный позор.  
  
Лука нашел его после свистка. Он старательно скрывал свою радость, что Лео очень ценил. Они обнялись.  
  
— Ты все равно пройдешь, не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Лука по-испански, похлопывая Лео по плечу.  
  
Вот это Месси уже не понравилось.  
  
— Конечно. Будто ты не дашь Исландии выиграть, лишь бы от нас избавиться.  
  
Лука выглядел оскорбленным.  
  
— Конечно, не дам. Мы выиграем матч, запомни мои слова.  
  
— Если будете продолжать в том же духе, то выиграете турнир, — сказал Лео.  
  
— Не неси ерунду, мы не сможем победить Бразилию.  
  
— Можете, если будете играть так же. Ты же играешь как бразилец? — Лео вспомнил видеонарезки с Лукой, Марсело, Данило, Каземиро и Роберто Карлосом.  
  
— Ты видел? — улыбнулся Лука.  
  
— Ага. Бразилии бы повезло, играй ты в их полузащите.  
  
Лука смущенно покраснел.  
  
— Спасибо, удачи тебе.  
  
— И тебе. — Они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Лео холодно обнял Ивана, потому что слишком злился на него. Оказавшись в душе, Лео врубил ледяную воду и подумал, что неплохо было бы сейчас в нем утопиться.  
  
Он проигнорировал всех товарищей по команде, которые попытались ему что-то сказать, и проторчал в душе целую вечность. Сампаоли даже не стал произносить речь, потому что понял — игроки не будут его слушать. Завтра будет новый день. И можно будет подумать над тактикой.  
  
Вернувшись к шкафчику, Лионель достал телефон и увидел сообщение от Криша.  
  
Он размышлял над чтением. После того разговора они так и не связались снова. А вчера Криш забил еще один гол в ворота Марокко. Теперь на его счету было четыре мяча, а у Лео — пшик. Горечь собственной неудачи кислотой разъедала его. У Аргентины было всего одно очко, команда была на грани вылета. Там, где Лука сиял звездой, Месси провалился под лед.  
  
Власть больше не была в его руках. Если они не победят Нигерию, для Аргентины все будет кончено.  
  
Ему нужно вернуть самообладание.  _Сейчас_. До того как он через несколько дней вернется в Барселону.  
  
Однако Лео всерьез задумался, есть ли шансы. Даже если бы он хотел двинуться дальше.  
  
Его дух был сломлен.  
  
Его собственные фанаты освистали его, показывая свое разочарование самым жутким способом. Это жалило сильнее голов Хорватии. Лео не был уверен, ради чего сражается, с такой командой ему не выиграть Чемпионат Мира. Так почему бы не поехать домой прямо сейчас?  
  
Разве это не лучший выход, чем в очередной раз похерить чужие ожидания? Лучше, чем ждать, пока какая-нибудь Франция даст им звездюлей и вышибет с Чемпионата? Лео хотел сдаться и бежать в горы, подальше отсюда.  
  
Он знал, что ему нужно. Как передумать. Хороший пинок. И только один человек в мире мог заставить Лео слушать.  
  
Он молча оделся, забрал сумку и пошел в автобус. И только на базе открыл сообщение от Криштиану.  
  
_Позвони, когда понадоблюсь._  
  
Лео сглотнул. Черт, как же сильно ему был нужен Криш, особенно сейчас. Он хотел свернуться в его крепких теплых объятиях и забыть о том, что весь остальной мир существует. Лео был невероятно грустным после игры с Исландией, но теперь он чувствовал лишь ярость. Он хотел разгромить свой номер, сломать что-то, выплеснуть беспомощность, которую чувствовал весь матч. Получить контроль над телом, а также над разумом.  
  
Кун сегодня торчал у Маске, прекрасно понимая, что Лео нужно побыть одному.  
  
Он бросил сумку на кровать и лег на жесткий матрас. Это было слишком тяжело.  
  
Почему здесь, на базе, не было нормальных кроватей? Или подушек получше, если уж на то пошло. Он плохо спал с первого дня. Лео поерзал, пытаясь устроиться, но потерпел неудачу.  _Очередную_ неудачу.  
  
Ему нужно выпить стакан. Или десять.  
  
Он встал и вытащил из бара маленькие бутылки с водкой. В каждом русском отеле была эта гадость. Видимо, русские и правда любили водку.  
  
И Лео тоже.  
  
Он легко опустошил две бутылочки, не обращая внимания на то, как горит горло, потом взял телефон и позвонил Кришу.  
  
Трубку сняли на третьем гудке.  
  
Только это был не тот голос, который Лео хотел услышать.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Кто это? — Лео смутно помнил этот голос.  
  
— Это Пепе. Лео, как твои дела?  
  
Внутренности Лео мгновенно покрылись льдом. Пепе немного его пугал.  
  
— Для тебя я Лионель, а не Лео, — огрызнулся он.  
  
Пепе совсем не впечатлил его возмущенный тон.  
  
— Да? Ну привет, Лионель, как дела?  
  
— Почему ты отвечаешь на телефон Криша?  
  
— Он в душе. Я увидел твое имя, поэтому решил ответить. У тебя проблемы какие-то? — Пепе был отвратительно спокоен. Будто пьет «Маргариту» из гамака с видом на океан.  
  
— Да, с тобой я разговаривать не хочу. Пусть перезвонит мне.  
  
— Скажи «пожалуйста». — Из голоса Пепе исчезла вежливость.  
  
— Иди на хуй.  
  
— Что за проблемы у тебя со мной?  
  
— Ты бешеный! — рассмеялся Лео. — Тебе надо было запретить играть в футбол много лет назад.  
  
Ответом ему было молчание, которое Лео понравилось. Пепе это заслужил. Он вел себя на поле как зверь.  
  
— Жаль, что ты так считаешь, — сказал португалец. — Но позволь мне задать вопрос.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что насчет твоего приятеля Суареса? Разве ему не нужно дать пожизненную дисквалификацию? После укусов? А Бускетс?  
  
— Погоди, при чем тут…  
  
— Во время Класико он наступил мне прямо на голову. Будто она газон. Но ты забыл об этом. Конечно, двойные стандарты.  
  
— Я… — настала очередь Лео переваривать сказанное. Он помнил этот момент, Серхио был неправ, но в прошлом Пепе вел себя еще хуже, и в мыслях Лео Бускетса можно было таким образом оправдать.  
  
Но блин, это же было опасно.  
  
— Я помню об этом, но знаю, что Бускетс хороший парень, он не хотел этого. Игровой момент, вот и все.  
  
— И для меня тоже все — игровые моменты, Лионель. Я неплохой парень, что бы ты ни думал. Да, я вел себя по-свински, но я всегда звонил вам после Класико и извинялся, разве нет?  
  
Лео прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
  
— Да, звонил.  
  
— Я лучший друг Криша, его самый старый друг. Ты правда думаешь, что он дружил бы со мной столько лет, если б я был тем монстром которым ты меня считаешь?  
  
Лео вздохнул, потому что слишком устал, чтобы обсуждать это.  
  
— Нет, наверное, нет.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь вне поля. Я в жизни совсем другой. Так что лучше узнай человека, прежде чем судить.  
  
— Без обид, но я слишком вымотался, чтобы спорить. Ты прав, я был неправ, давай оставим все так, как есть. Скажешь Кришу, чтобы перезвонил? Пожалуйста.  
  
— Погоди, он вышел из ванной. — Пепе прокричал в сторону от трубки что-то бессвязное. — Удачи в остальной части турнира, Лионель.  
  
Это застало Лео врасплох. Любезности стали настолько чужды ему, что он почти забыл о манерах.  
  
— Ох, спасибо.  
  
Через минуту или около того он услышал голос Криша.  
  
— Лео, ты не можешь так разговаривать с моими друзьями.  
  
Лео почувствовал, что начал краснеть.  
  
— Он сказал тебе?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но у него на лице все написано. С тобой все всегда черное или белое, без оттенков. Он мой лучший друг, слышишь? Самый преданный человек, которого я знаю. Так что не осуждай его за то, что было в прошлом. После ухода Моуринью он изменился. Ты просто не хочешь дать ему шанс.  
  
— Давай мы не будем это обсуждать. Я не поэтому звоню.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, почему ты позвонил. Сначала послушай меня. Обидишь моего друга, и я не буду тебя слушать, пока ты не извинишься. Так что позвони, когда будешь готов признаться, что ведешь себя как говнюк.  
  
И Криш сбросил вызов.  
  
Лео в бешенстве уставился на погасший экран. Почему Криш всегда все так усложнял? Почему не мог быть нормальным другом, когда Лео это необходимо?  
  
Теперь, если он хочет поговорить с Кришем, ему придется просить прощения.  
  
А Лео не умеет извиняться.  _Вообще_.  
  
Криш ответил после четвертого гудка.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Могу я поговорить с Пепе?  
  
— Только если ты уверен.  
  
— Ты можешь перестать быть таким придурком, просто дай мне поговорить с ним, Криш. Пожалуйста?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Снова привет, Лионель, — поздоровался Пепе.  
  
— Прости за «Лионеля», — сказал Лео. — И за все остальное.  
  
— Все в порядке, — равнодушно сказал Пепе.  
  
— И все? — Лео был ошеломлен.  
  
— Конечно. Не обижайся, но мне плевать, что обо мне думают посторонние. Если я тебе не нравлюсь, то фиг с ним. Мне все равно. Я классный. Мы все классные.  
  
— О-о, хорошо. В таком случае... могу я снова поговорить с Кришем?  
  
— Уверен, что да, Лионель, — рассмеялся Пепе.  
  
— Итак, теперь мы можем поговорить, — сказал Криш намного более ласково, чем раньше.  
  
— Давай включим видеосвязь? — очень тихо предложил Лео.  
  
— Давай. Я лохматый, но ты меня таким и раньше видел. Я тоже хочу тебя увидеть.  
  
Криш включил камеру, и Лео замер.  
  
Роналду был взъерошенный, кудрявые и влажные волосы после душа торчали во все стороны. На нем было только полотенце. Он сидел на кровати, откинувшись на изголовье с такой грацией, на которую Лео способен не был. Пепе видно не было, видимо, Криш попросил его уйти.  
  
Боже, Лео не мог перестать пялиться на него — на своего бывшего любовника, друга с привилегиями или что там еще…  
  
Он хотел оказаться рядом, почувствовать, как сильное тело Криша расслабляется под его прикосновениями. Услышать, как ломается голос Криштиану, когда Лионель почти разрывает его пополам своим членом. Как Роналду стонет и корчится под ним.  
  
Было больно осознавать, как он скучает. Теперь, видя его почти обнаженным и немного уязвимым, Лео чувствовал себя полным идиотом, который упустил самое ценное.  
Криш прикусил нижнюю губу, мгновенно заведя Лео до предела.  
  
— Ты смотришь…  
  
— Как дебил, я знаю.  
  
— Нет, будто тебе плохо. Дебилом ты не выглядишь. Не со мной.  
  
— Криш, сегодня я отправил себя домой. Свою страну отправил. Лука Модрич отправил меня домой, — Лео задохнулся, потому что во рту у него опять появился привкус желчи.  
  
— Нет. Ты еще можешь все исправить. Ты можешь. Вы победите Нигерию, а Хорватия выиграет Исландию. Я обещаю, все будет в порядке.  
  
— Ты, блядь, бредишь!  
  
— Я уверен! — упорно утверждал Криш. Его глаза были полны типичной решимости, которая так ему шла, и Лео почувствовал, что глазам стало мокро. Господи, как он скучал. Криш всегда заставлял его испытывать миллион разных эмоций. Он делал Лео сильнее. Поднимал его уверенность, когда Лео опускался на самое дно.  
  
— Часть меня хочет проиграть Нигерии, — неохотно признался Лео.  
  
Криш нахмурился, потирая большим пальцем подбородок.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Если мы справимся, ожидания людей снова возрастут, они потребуют, чтобы я привел Аргентину к чемпионству, а ты знаешь, что с этой командой я не смогу. Нас будут линчевать еще сильнее, если мы выйдем из группы, а потом вылетим из одной восьмой.  
  
— Ты думаешь, ты один так переживаешь? Как ты думаешь, каково мне? Моя страна ожидает от меня свершений, потому что я в хорошей форме. Если я подведу, меня тоже разорвут. Но ты видишь, что я не сдаюсь? Никогда не сдамся. Я никогда не перестану бороться за свою страну.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты опять это говоришь!  
  
— Говори что хочешь про Пепе, но он никогда не поворачивался спиной к своей стране.  
Лео очень хотелось сказать, что настоящая родина Пепе — Бразилия, но он слишком устал, чтобы бросаться такими вескими аргументами. Иногда лучше промолчать.  
  
— Я вешаю трубку.  
  
— Да ладно, прекрати. Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Ага, ты всегда именно это и имеешь в виду.  
  
Мрачное выражение лица Криша смягчилось.  
  
— Прости, ты прав. Я просто пытаюсь снова тебя зажечь, ненавижу видеть тебя поверженным. Ты можешь сделать все. Я верю в тебя. А теперь соберись и покажи Нигерии, что тебя стоит бояться. Что ты не сдаешься и будешь бороться. Если ты дойдешь до следующей части турнира, и мы тоже, то будет шанс, чтобы встретимся в четвертьфинале. Ты не хочешь встретиться со мной?  
  
Лео густо сглотнул. Сердце опять заколотилось.  
  
— Конечно, хочу. Больше всего на свете.  
  
— Тогда иди и сделай то, что должен?  
  
Лео взял еще одну бутылку.  
  
— Водка?  _Опять_? — неодобрительно заметил Криш.  
  
— Ты все еще не моя мама.  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты допился до смерти.  
  
Демоны, стоящие за смертью отца Криша, были все еще живы и бились в его сердце.  
Лео мгновенно отложил бутылку. Он почему-то забыл о причине глубокой ненависти Криша к алкоголю. Он все еще планировал выпить, но не перед Кришем.  
  
— Прости, не подумал, — сказал он.  
  
— Не парься.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — вдруг сказал Лео.  
  
Криш моргнул, явно пораженный таким заявлением.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил он. Его глаза блестели.  
  
— Да, правда. Очень.  
  
_Заткнись, идиот, ты только все усугубляешь!_  
  
Криш улыбнулся.  
  
— Это ты или алкоголь?  
  
— Ты знаешь, Криш, пьяные люди говорят правду. Без тебя мне одиноко. Даже больше обычного. Ты единственный, кто понимает. Кто понимает меня.  
  
Криш затаил дыхание. Стены вокруг него рушились с грохотом, который можно было почти услышать наяву, пока он не оказался голым и морально уязвимым перед Лео. Хрупкий. Настоящий Криштиану, просто человек с кучей комплексов и сомнений в себе.  
  
— Тогда почему…  
  
Лео потер щеку, чтобы не дать слезе скатиться.  
  
— Я не знаю, я просто… я…  
  
— Лео, скажи, — настаивал Криш, но Лео покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не сейчас. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на турнире. Поговорим потом. Нам нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы добраться до финала. Может быть, тогда мы сможем поговорить. Но я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться на чувства, даже если хочу. И ты тоже не можешь.  
  
Криш помолчал, обдумывая его слова.  
  
— Хорошо. Но ты пообещай мне, что не выкинешь меня из своей жизни, как раньше. Пообещай, что мы поговорим, когда все это закончится.  
  
— Я не выкидывал тебя из своей жизни.  
  
— А, ну да, ты меня просто убил. — Лео никогда не видел Криша таким потерянным. Напряжение между ними было физически ощутимо.  
  
— Я не хотел. На этот раз я слово сдержу.  
  
— Поклянись.  
  
— Клянусь, Криш.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно, мне пора, обещал Рикардо перекинуться в карты. — Лео почувствовал, как у него опять закипает кровь. — Не ревнуй, это было сто лет назад, Лео, мы с ним давно просто друзья, — заверил Криш, заметив, как Месси закипел, услышав имя Куарежмы.  
  
Лео всегда зеленел от злости, когда представлял этих двоих вместе.  
  
Он знал, что это было много-много лет назад, но Криш и Куарежма могли быть парой. А Криш и Лео — нет. Лео не был таким красивым, как Рикардо, не был сексуальным и не выглядел как плохой парень.  
  
Почему вообще Криш должен его хотеть, если рядом с ним Куарежма?  
  
— Он мне уже давно не нужен как парень, — сказал Криш, внимательно глядя на Лео.  
  
— Я же ничего не говорил.  
  
— Тебе и не надо. Поговорим позже, хорошо? Напиши мне или позвони, когда захочешь.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо. И удачи с Ираном.  
  
— А вам с Нигерией. Все будет хорошо, Лео.  
  
Месси благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо за все.  
  
— Увидимся позже, Лео.  
  
— Пока.  
  
— Чао! — Криш махнул рукой на прощанье, и камера отключилась.  
  
Лео вздохнул и выпил водки из отставленной в сторону бутылки. Кости во всем его теле будто начали наполняться огнем. Криш был прав. Если они все правильно сделают, то могут встретиться в четвертьфинале. Лео сделает это своей следующей личной целью.  
  
Чтобы наконец вернуться в объятия Криштиану, где ему и место. Даже если в этом нет никакого смысла.


	3. Иногда ты выигрываешь, чтобы снова проиграть

**26 июня**  
  
Победа ощущается почти… чуждо, что само по себе для Лео было редкостью.  
  
Играя за Барселону, он привык выигрывать трофеи и нагибать большинство соперников, но обыгрыш Нигерии сегодня, возможно, стал одним из самых важных достижений в его карьере. Лионель все еще был в гонке за чемпионство мира вместе со своей страной.  
  
Под безжалостной тяжестью зорких глаз Марадоны он наконец вылез из темноты на свет.  
  
Он забил свой первый гол на турнире, что, по правде говоря, давило на плечи все это время. Матч вышел непростой, Нигерия сражалась сродни стае голодающих львов, но каким-то чудом аргентинцам удалось обыграть их.  
  
И Лука Модрич, к счастью, сдержал свое слово, Хорватия обыграла Исландию. Если они будут продолжать в том же духе, то смогут побороться за титул чемпиона мира, пусть даже Лука слишком скромен, чтобы это признать.  
  
Сборная Хорватии произвела на Лео серьезное впечатление. На дистанции группового этапа они выносили противников одного за одним и стали одной из немногих команд, набравших девять из девяти очков. Лео был рад, что его сборная выиграла, он праздновал это событие и кричал, пока не сорвал голос, но в глубине души чувствовал, как с каждой секундой увеличивается давление и груз ответственности.  
  
Лионель устал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Сезон в Барселоне был длинным и тяжелым, да, они выиграли чемпионат страны, но не Лигу Чемпионов, и это было тяжело принять. Вся эта неразбериха с Кришу снедала его, а постоянная неуверенность в себе вымотала. После их последнего разговора Лионель понял, что допустил огромную ошибку, расставшись с Криштиану.  
  
Он хотел вернуть португальца, и даже если эта идея в корне плоха, ему все равно нужно было это обдумать.  
  
Лионель пытался выкинуть эти мысли из головы и сосредоточиться исключительно на чемпионате мира, но проклятые размышления пристали, как лист к подошве. Спал он плохо. После звонка Криштиану, когда Лео признался, что скучает по нему, Кун торчал рядом каждую ночь, но без толку. Лео часами лежал без сна, вырубаясь только под утро на несколько часов. Кун же спал как младенец. Он никогда так не нервничал, как Лионель.  
  
В течение дня Лео обсуждал тактику с товарищами по команде, а Кун сверлил его взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что между Лео и Роналду что-то случилось. Он хотел знать правду, но Месси не прогнулся, несмотря на опасения Куна. Сейчас капитан аргентинской сборной не мог позволить себе отвлекаться.  
  
Когда до команды дошли новости о том, что их следующем соперником станет Франция, Лео был на ужине в отеле.  
  
Лео поднял голову от тарелки и посмотрел на парней, не скрывающих эмоций.  _Франция_.  
  
Аргентинцы ждали этого, но все равно были шокированы. Франция, если быть объективным до конца, была самой сильной командой турнира. О такой скамейке, как у них, Лео мог только мечтать, и на каждой позиции был талантливейший игрок.  
  
И против Лео должен был играть Рафаэль Варан. Лео терпеть не мог играть против него. Тощий и долговязый Варан, похожий на жирафа, был быстрым, сильным и профессиональным, хотя люди так не считали. Хоть выглядел он как мошка на стене, но во время матчей делал свою работу на отлично, не отлипал от Лео, будто у него задница была медом намазана. Он был одним из самых сосредоточенных на своей работе защитников, что доводилось знать Лионелю. Поймав добычу, Варан уже ее не отпускал.  
  
Он был не таким, как Рамос — дикий, неукротимый, слегка сумасшедший и вспыльчивый. Но Рамос всегда ошибался. Лео всегда мой найти выход и обходные пути, играя против испанца. Но Варан — другое дело.  
  
Он следовал за Лео подобно ищейке, было так трудно исчезнуть из его поля зрения, но Лео знал, что это возможно. Он и раньше это делал. Но было нелегко.  
  
И даже если Лео каким-то чудом обойдет Варана, ему придется столкнуться с вратарем французов, Льорисом. Одним из лучших вратарей в мире.  
  
Так что да, Лео понимал отчаяние своих товарищей по команде как никто другой.  
  
Он знал, что обойдет Сэмюэль Умтити, потому что он одноклубники, и Лео прекрасно осведомлен о его слабостях, но Варан… черт, если бы у них в Барселоне был такой защитник. Как много они могли бы достичь… возможности казались бесконечными.  
  
У Варана были цели. Целый пакет целей. Если он постарается, то в итоге даже Рамоса превзойдет.  
  
По крайней мере, Хорватия была умна — победив Исландию, они стали первыми в группе и должны были играть с Данией. Это пережить можно. Если бы команда Лео не облажалась с викингами, они могли бы играть с датчанами. Но нет. И виноват был Лео. Ему хотелось утопиться от жалости к себе.  
  
Франция — это конец пути. Неизбежный конец. Но без боя они сдаваться не собирались.  
Лео собирался биться до последнего и знал, что его команда поступит так же.  
  
Кун сильно пихнул его в бок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты в норме?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Ты и двух слов не сказал после Франции, — заметил Кун.  
  
Лео раздраженно оттолкнул его руку.  
  
— И что я должен сказать? Что мы в заднице? И без меня ясно.  
  
— Не будь таким пессимистичным. Что угодно может случиться. Турнир просто безумный, нужно верить в лучшее, — мудро произнес Кун, в его глазах блестел неуместный оптимизм.  
  
Лео терпеть это не мог. Серхио никогда не позволял ему киснуть, ему всегда приходилось подбадривать капитана. Лео иногда хотелось прямым текстом его послать, но все же периодически Кун оставлял его в покое, причем в самые неожиданные моменты. Когда было тяжело, Лео скучал по другу. Другими словами, он не мог понять самого себя, и почему Кун его вообще терпит. Лионель не заслуживал его дружбы. Что бы Кун не делал, Месси вел себя как свинья.  
  
Если Кун оставит его в покое, Лео взбесится, а если будет сидеть здесь, то захочет его выгнать. Он понять не мог, почему Кун все эти годы оставался ему верен.  
  
 _Лео не давал Куну много любви и понимания, но Серхио возвращался к нему, как собака, преследующая своего хозяина, который иногда может быть излишне жесток с ней. Наверное, Кун просто мазохист._  
  
Лео посмотрел на друга, который бессовестно ржал над Пипитой, уронившим на пол вареное яйцо, и вздохнул. Кун не злился из-за того, что Лео откровенно проигнорировал его слова и хандрил.  
  
Он был спокоен. Счастлив. Улыбался. Тяжесть настроения Лео будто никогда не влияла на него. Месси вдруг почувствовал себя самым отвратительным человеком на планете, поэтому решил сбежать в своей номер.  
  
Кун за ним не пошел. Да и Лео этого не хотелось.  
  
Он уселся на мягкий матрас и открыл старые фото на своем телефоне. У него была специальная «счастливая» папка на айфоне, которую он открывал, когда ему бывало грустно и тоскливо.  
  
Смотреть было больно. Лео хотел сейчас увидеть фотографии больше, чем хотел дышать, но его замутило. Только от одной мысли о Крише, о фото, где они были вместе, ему становилось смертельно плохо. Но все же большой палец Лео упорно нависал над экраном, опасно близко к нажатию на иконку.  
  
В дверь постучали. Звук смутно прорезонировал в сознании Месси. Он сглотнул и сунул телефон под подушку. Кто бы это ни был, он непреднамеренно спас Лео от психического расстройства.  
  
Лео втянул носом воздух, выровнял спину и вразвалочку дошел до двери. Там он обнаружил Маске.  
  
— Я пришел тебя проверить, — тут же сказал он, сразу заседая в глухой обороне, будто боялся, что Лео тут же на него набросится.  
  
— Все нормально, заходи.  
  
Маске уселся на постель и похлопал по одеялу рядом, призывая Месси сесть. Маске никогда не побуждал его к действию словами, лишь движениями. Месси понимал его. Хавьер был ему как отец. Папаша-медведь.  
  
Маске был храбрым воином, но обладал добрым сердцем. Лео скучал по нему с тех пор, как Хавьер покинул Барселону. Он странно чувствовал себя без него. Будто бы незащищенным.  
Уязвимым. Маске всегда знал, что сделать или сказать, чтобы вытащить его из пучины самокопания. Он был голосом разума. И теперь, когда Маске уехал из Барселоны, они общались исключительно по телефону, и то не очень часто.  
  
— Сегодня у нас вечеринка в холле, ты должен пойти, — сказал Маске, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Лионеля.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Можешь. И придешь.  
  
— Не могу! — упрямо зарычал Лео. У него ныла спина, все руки были в синяках, а ноги весили целую тонну. И это были лишь физические проблемы, в эмоциональные он вдаваться не хотел.  
  
Маске был раздражен и явно собирался прочитать ему целую лекцию.  
  
— Лео, дело не только в тебе. Мы все устали, нервничаем из-за Франции, но мы справимся. Сегодня нужно отпразновать это событие, а потом сосредоточиться на остальном. И ты — часть команды. Так что ты обязан прийти. Потому что ты капитан. Так что надень нормальную одежду, расчешись, сотри кислую морду и притворись счастливым, даже если это не так. Ясно?  
  
— Я не очень хорошо умею притворяться, — вздохнул Лео. Сегодня ему вообще не хотелось кого-то видеть, кроме Криша, но тот находился за тысячи гребаных миль.  
  
— Знаю. Попробуй хотя бы.  
  
— Я больше не верю в сказки.  
  
Маске выглядел обескураженным.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Нам не победить Францию. Никак. Я не смогу.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не сможешь.  _Сам_. И ты не обязан этого делать. Мы тебе поможем. Знаешь же, что это мой последний чемпионат. Не только твой. Я тоже чувствую давление, как и все парни в аргентинских футболках. Но я реалист, как и ты, так что есть огромный шанс, что после Франции мы поедем домой. Но это не остановит меня, я буду бороться до конца. Я не собираюсь сдаваться лишь потому, что они лучшие. Я буду воевать изо всех сил. Изо всех. И мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал то же самое. У нас нет никаких шансов, да, но черт, если парни заметят твой настрой, будет еще хуже. Это из погубит, и я этого не допущу. Мы проиграем еще до начала матча, если ты будешь гнуть свою линию, — сказал Маске.  
  
— Я не хочу надеяться впустую, а потом получить плевки в лицо, — ответил Лео, беря друга за руку.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты надеялся на победу, я хочу, чтобы ты дал бой. Чтобы ты отправился в ад, а команда пошла за тобой. Чтобы ты попробовал. Если ты сдашься, мы можем уехать прямо сейчас и проиграть сразу. Я прикрою тебя, мы все тебя прикроем. Но тебе нужно положиться на нас. Ты не можешь делать все сам.  
  
— Это не я так говорю, а гребаные СМИ! Это они делают это со мной!  
  
— Да, конечно, бедный Лео. Жертва прессы. — Маске закатил глаза и довольно сильно ткнул Лео под ребра. Месси подавился воздухом. Было больно. Маске его ударил. Не сильно, Лео скорее почувствовал шок от внезапности, чем реальную боль. Как если бы его укусило любимое домашнее животное.  
  
— Зачем ты меня бьешь? — обиженно сказал он, потирая грудь.  
  
— Чтобы ты в себя пришел, по-другому не знаю, как привести тебя в чувство. Прости, но тебе нужно вернуться в реальность, и мы оба знаем, что от Куна здесь толку мало. Он будет нянчиться с тобой, потому что боготворит тебя, в его глазах ты не сможешь сделать ничего плохого. Но сейчас тебе нужна твердая рука, не бархатные перчатки.  
  
— Мне лучше уж перчатки, — проворчал Лео.  
  
— Как и всем, — пожал плечами Маске. — Но это тебе не поможет. Я предпочитаю суровую любовь, ты же знаешь.  
  
— И ты еще про меня говоришь всякое дерьмо, — рассмеялся Лео.  
  
Он обдумал слова Маске и громко вздохнул, собирая в себе энергию для вечеринки.  
  
— Хорошо, пойду переоденусь.  
  
Маске чмокнул его в лоб, после чего заключил в медвежьи объятия — такие, что у Месси чуть не треснули ребра. Для довольно тощего парня он был слишком силен. Так всегда было.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — похвалил его Хавьер. Он подмигнул, а Лео улыбнулся. — Увидимся внизу.  
  
— Да, просто дай мне немного времени морально подготовиться.  
  
— Ага. И я буду держать Куна подальше от твоей комнаты.  
  
— Сделай одолжение  
  
Когда Маске ушел, Лео переоделся в чистые джинсы и надел зеленую футболку, ту самую, которую Криш подарил ему на день рождения несколько лет назад. Лео никогда не говорил Роналду, что всегда брал с собой эту футболку, куда бы не поехал. И носил ее хотя бы раз в неделю. Смешно, но если у него загорится дом, зеленая футболка — первое, что спасет Лео перед тем, как выбежать на улицу.  
  
У Лео дома была секретная коробка, где он хранил подарки Криштиану. Даже Кун не знал о ее существовании. Время от времени он доставал ее, перекладывал вещи и тонул в воспоминаниях, так старая дырявая лодка.  
  
Это никогда не помогало. Только заставляло скучать по Кришу в десять раз сильнее.  
  
Под подушкой запищал телефон. Сердце Лео екнуло — он будто почувствовал, кто звонит. И он оказался прав. На экране было имя Криша. Пальцы Лео мгновенно нависли над кнопкой, но в самую последнюю секунду он остановился. Нельзя сейчас этого делать. Он не должен позволять себе отвлекаться на эмоции.  
  
Если он сейчас услышит голос Криша, то снова развалится на части. Черт, он просто разрыдается.  
  
Как бы ни хотелось поговорить, услышать голос португальца, Лео послушался Маске и проигнорировал звонок. В конце концов, телефон перестал звонить. Тоска и сожаление тут же набросились на Лео, как голодные волки. Какое же он жалкое дерьмо.  
  
Через две секунды пришло сообщение.  
  
 _Ты никогда не сдавался без боя. Время неподходящее?_ — Криш  
  
 _Вечеринка с командой_ , — написал Лео, чувствуя себя немного неудобно из-за маленькой лжи, но иначе было нельзя, Криш позвонит, как только поймет, что Лео один и может ответить.  
  
 _Поэтому я и звоню. Ты все молодец._  
  
 _Спасибо,_ — ответил Лео. Аналогичное сообщение он вчера отправил Кришу, когда Португалия сыграла вничью с Ираном. Криштиану не забил пенальти, так что Лео не мог не отправить ему свое сочувствие смской.  
  
Но в глубине души крошечная часть Лео была рада этому. Криш ведь совершил ту же ошибку, что и он. Это немного облегчало давление. Но большая часть аргентинцев сочувствовала Кришу,так что Лео никогда бы не признался в обратном.  
  
Но правда в том, что Лео хотел, чтобы у Криша все получилось. Он так гордился им, когда смотрел, как Роналду ведет Португалию в следующий тур твердой рукой. У Криша были врожденные лидерские качества, которых Лео не хватало. Черт, Лионель бы и сам пошел за португальцем к вратам ада, стоило только попросить. Он был сильнее Месси. Намного сильнее.  
  
Телефон снова брякнул.  
  
 _И все? Просто спасибо?_  
  
 _Что еще ты хочешь услышать?_  
  
Молчание. Долгое. Потом телефон снова просигналил.  
  
 _Забудь._  
  
 _Криш, что случилось? Почему ты злишься?_  
  
 _Забудь, наслаждайся вечеринкой,_  — упорствовал Криштиану. Лео знал, что будет думать об этом весь вечер, поэтому решил сразу выяснить, что гложет своенравного португальца. Он позвонил.   
  
Будь он проклят.  
  
Криш ответил после первого же гудка.  
  
— Я не хочу с тобой сейчас разговаривать.  
  
— И тебе привет, — фыркнул Лео.  
  
— Не слышу звуков вечеринки, — недовольно заметил Криштиану.  
  
— Я у себя. Только собираюсь.  
  
— О, так ты соврал.  
  
Лео почувствовал, как у него краснеют щеки.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я боялся, что разговор с тобой собьет мой настрой перед матчем...  
  
— Можно тебя увидеть?.. — попросил Криш. У него был такой недовольный голос. Он еще злился. И Лео понятия не имел, что сделал не так.  
  
Он включил камеру FaceTime и увидел лицо Криштиану. В его гостиничном номере было темно, португалец лежал на кровати, устроив голову на подушке. Сердце Лео подскочило, когда он увидел его, но как только в карих глазах Криша блеснула ярость, Месси тут же захотелось спрятаться.  
  
— Почему ты…  
  
— Не разговаривай со мной.  
  
— Что, черт побери, творится? Почему ты ответил на звонок, если говорить не хочешь?  
  
Криш снова умолк, только продолжал пристально смотреть на Лео. Затем он вдруг прищурился и еле заметно улыбнулся, нет, даже ухмыльнулся.  
  
— На тебе та футболка, которую я тебе подарил?  
  
Лео не смог справиться с покрасневшими от стыда щеками.  
  
— Да, она мне нравится.  
  
— Ты часто ее носишь?  
  
— Да. — У Лео плохо получалось врать Криштиану, въедливому португальцу каким-то образом всегда удавалось вытащить на свет всего его тайны.  
  
Криш был явно доволен ответом.  
  
— Она на тебе потрясающе сидит.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Думаешь, у нас получится? Четвертьфинал. И мы там встретимся? — голос Криша балансировал на грани неуверенности, что было непривычно.  
  
— Не знаю. Честно говоря, если у тебя в соперниках Франция, то надеяться не на что. Но у тебя может получиться, у вас же Уругвай.  
  
— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — раздраженно сказал Криш. — Передо мной чертовы Кавани и Суарес.  
  
— Прекрати ныть, у меня — французское стадо, которое технически может переиграть мою команду с первых минут, стоит им захотеть.  
  
Криш широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Туше. Если мы оба вылетим, то можем встретиться в аэропорту.  
  
— Мы как бы в разных городах будем.  
  
— Дай помечтать, реалист хренов.  
  
— Ты не мечтатель, а самый приземленный человек, которого я знаю. Кроме Маске, разве что.  
  
— Да, — усмехнулся Криш. — Они бы с Пепе поладили.  
  
— Уверен, что да.  
  
— Не пей слишком много, тебе нужна вся возможная концентрация, чтобы обойти нашего маленького Варана.  
  
— Маленького? Он на несколько дюймов выше тебя.  
  
— Он для меня еще ребенок, ничего не могу поделать. В моей башке он все еще девятнадцатилетний мальчик, которого я встретил, когда он впервые приехал в Мадрид. Но он тебя сделает, если ты не будешь осторожен. Мой совет: подходи справа, у него левая нога более слабая, медленная.  
  
— Ты серьезно даешь мне советы, как обыграть твоего товарища по клубу? Твоего французского сыночка?  
  
Криш вызывающе глянул в камеру.  
  
— Все справедливо в любви и на войне, Лео. Либо прислушайся, либо забей.  
  
О, Лео обязательно прислушается. Только ему было трудно понять, когда Криш успел перестать злиться, раз начал раздавать советы и улыбаться, будто ничего не случилось. Он никогда по-настоящему его не поймет. Даже после стольких лет. Каждый раз, когда Лео думал, что наконец разгадал Криштиану, тот выкидывал очередной фортель и сбивал его с курса. Хотя… с Роналду не бывает скучно.  _Вообще_.  
  
— Я прислушаюсь. Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь, почему сейчас злишься на меня? — спросил Лео, не будучи уверенным, что хочет услышать ответ.  
  
— Когда встретимся в четвертьфинале.  
  
— Мне бы твою уверенность.  
  
Криш вздохнул и разом посерьезнел — таким он нравился Лео больше.  
  
— Ты же меня знаешь. Притворяйся до последнего. Я бы сказал, что ты даже больше меня веришь в успех. У меня перед носом — стена обороны Атлетико, — сказал он, имея в виду Хименеса и Година.  
  
— Ну да, — задумчиво пробормотал Лео. Защита Атлетико была великолепной и гремела на весь футбольный мир.  
  
— Иди на вечеринку, — напомнил Криш, взлохмачивая кудри и зачем-то облизывая нижнюю губу, тем самым сводя Лео с ума. Месси почувствовал шевеление в штанах.  
  
— Я больше не хочу никуда идти.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Боже, как это они оказались в одной стране, но так далеко друг от друга? Это казалось жестокой шуткой жизни. Лео бы отдал все, чтобы быть рядом с Кришем сейчас. Держать его, лежать, тяжело дыша, после того, как он бы выебал Криша так, что тот забыл свое имя.  
Хотя он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь окажется в его объятиях.  
  
Если только Криш когда-нибудь примет его обратно... Лео мог надеяться, но не был уверен, заслуживает ли прощения. Маленький хитрый голосок где-то в сердце сказал, что после того, как он бросил Криша, это вообще может оказаться невозможным.  
  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга в мирной тишине. Лео чувствовал, как от искренней улыбки португальца у него теплеет в груди. Он вдруг захотел сказать, что любит его, но раньше они этого никогда не произносили, и он боялся, что это признание слишком дорого ему обойдется.  
  
Поэтому вместо этого он сглотнул и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Тогда давай. — Криш не прогонял его, а наоборот, пытался помочь.  
  
— Я не могу отвести взгляд.  
  
— А я не хочу этого, — сказал ему Криш, не скрывая чувств. Его переполняла смесь горя, обиды, но не без крохотного лучика надежды.  
  
— Не звони мне, пока все не кончится, — попросил Лео.  
  
— Ты и раньше так говорил. И позвонил сам.  
  
— Тогда не бери трубку, если я звоню, — недовольно проворчал Месси.  
  
Криш неодобрительно фыркнул.  
  
— Как будто я на это способен. Ты снова ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
  
— Позже поговорим, ладно? На данный момент отсутствие связи будет полезно для наших команд.  
  
— Может, и так. Удачи с Францией, — уклончиво ответил Криш. Он снова злился, но у Лео не было сил разбираться с этим.  
  
— И тебе с Уругваем.  
  
— Пока. — Криш махнул рукой и отключился прежде, чем Лео успел ответить. Он всегда так делал, чем несказанно Месси бесил. Это был своего рода фирменный стиль португальца.  
Лео просидел на кровати еще десять минут, прежде чем смог собраться с мыслями и притащиться в холл совершенно измученный.  
  
Ему хотелось утопиться в своей печали. Покориться ей.  
  
Почему он всегда уничтожал все хорошее, что с ним случалось?


	4. Большие пушки

**Россия.**  
  
Проигрывать всегда больно.  _Всегда_. Но проигрывать, когда ты почти смог — еще хуже.  
  
Несмотря на все трудности, Аргентине действительно удалось хорошо сыграть против Франции, им не хватило одного гола, чтобы добиться ничьей и перевести игру в овертайм. Лео предпочел бы проиграть 4-0, чем быть избитым 4-3.  
  
Когда Кун забил третий мяч в дополнительное время второго тайма, надежда снова затеплилась в сердце Лео.  _Ненадолго_. На долю секунды он почти поверил, что они правда могут все изменить. Но звук судейского свистка закончил мечту его и каждого аргентинца о победе на Чемпионате мира. Они потерпели неудачу — снова. Лео хотел расстроиться, и часть его смогла, но им быстро овладело знакомое онемение.  
  
Они играли хорошо, Лео мог гордиться собой и своими товарищами по команде, и он гордился. Они завоевали лидерство в игре вопреки всему. Но Мбаппе был словно детеныш гепарда, его скорость была поистине нечеловеческой. Слишком большой для медлительных защитников команды Лео. Маркус Рохо не поспевал за ним и был вынужден фолить, тем самым давая шанс Франции на штрафной. Который был реализован. И это стало началом их конца.  
  
Все, что происходило после матча, было словно подернуто дымкой пустоты. Лео не мог вспомнить разговоров с французскими футболистами, свои интервью. У него не было в сердце желания поддержать своих аргентинских товарищей, они ведь нуждались в его словах, заслуживали их, но его обязанности самостоятельно взял на себя Маске. Лео погряз в собственных переживаниях, слишком разбиты, чтобы быть рядом с кем-то еще.  
  
Он понимал, что его эгоизм и замкнутость — не очень хорошие качества для лидера… но он не был капитаном этой команды.  
  
Да, был, но лишь на словах, настоящим, бесспорным капитаном был Маске, он стремился поддержать всех расстроенных. В этом была его сила.  
  
А Лео… сейчас он не был уверен, есть ли у него вообще сильные стороны.  
  
Очевидно, победа на Чемпионате мира не была одной из них. Он понимал, что после это проигрыша больше не выиграет, слишком многое было мучительно очевидно.  
  
Теперь он уйдет из сборной с пустыми руками — как и два года назад.  
  
Но на этот раз все будет хорошо. Пришло время подтянуться еще одному поколению аргентинцев, без присутствия Месси, который постоянно подрывал их рост и возможности, потому что забирал на себя все внимание.  
  
Он должен быть бескорыстным и уйти, ради команды. Не то чтобы он хотел вести себя честно, но…  
  
Вернувшись в номер, Лео попытался собраться с мыслями. Завтра утром они отправятся в аэропорт. Лео предпочитал бы уехать немедленно, стараясь стереть все воспоминания о времени, проведенном в России. Это самое время прошло не очень хорошо. Страна была приятной и разнообразной, но… стойкий запах собственных неудач портил все впечатления.  
  
Лео включил телевизор и решил посмотреть игру Криштиану, в основном потому, что ему нужно было увидеть Роналду прямо сейчас. Он редко смотрел игры Криша, но сегодня ему пришлось, вдруг это заставит его почувствовать что-то, вытащит из зомбиподобного состояния, Лео ничего не ощущал, кроме онемения.  
  
Игра вот-вот должна была начаться, Криш стоят в тоннеле рядом с Кавани, он казался напряженным. Его взгляд был уверенным, но Лео видел его насквозь.  
  
Ему было не по себе, он ведь не отправил Роналду сообщение с пожеланием удачи, и только в тот момент до Лео дошло, что он не брал в руки телефон с того момента, как началась игра. Криш мог написать ему или позвонить…  
  
Проверив телефон, он увидел тонну сообщений, но, увы, от его бывшего любовника не было ни одного. Лео немного расстроился. Опять же, они договорились не общаться, пока не выйдут в четвертьфинал, но это было пустым обещанием, они оба это знали. Тем не менее Лео было трудно не расстроиться из-за отсутствия поддержки Криша.  
  
Откуда-то вернулся Кун, больше похожий на привидение, чем на человека. Будто за девяносто минут игры он постарел на двадцать лет.  
  
Он присел на кровать около Лео и обнял его за плечи, усаживаясь так, чтобы они оба могли прислониться к изголовью. Из-за малого пространства их руки и ноги соприкасались.  
  
— Помогает? — спросил Кун после долгого и задумчивого молчания и звуков матча из телевизора.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Смотреть на него.  
  
— Нет, только хуже становится. Но я не могу выключить эту чертову штуку.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я выключил? — предложил Кун, глядя на пульт в руке Месси.  
  
— Нет, — тут же ответил Лео.  
  
— Боже, ты и правда мазохист. — Голос Куна был пронизан жалостью.  
  
Лео мрачно фыркнул.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы он победил?  
  
Господи, Лео ненавидел, когда Кун задавал такие вопросы. Ответ обязан был быть простым: да или нет. Но это был сложный вопрос, замаскированный под простой.  
  
Поэтому вместо ответа Лео попытался выкрутиться.  
  
— Разве это важно?  
  
Кун моргнул красными опухшими глазами.  
  
— Нет, но это много говорит о тебе как о человеке, если ты хочешь, чтобы он проиграл.  
  
Лео закатил глаза, иногда Кун его здорово бесил.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он проиграл.  
  
— Но ты не хочешь, чтобы он выиграл и превзошел тебя.  
  
— Нет, поэтому это просто невозможный вопрос, придурок.  
  
Через две секунды Кавани забил, и Кун тут же обескураженно выдохнул.  
  
— Ну, теперь я уверен, что вы можете сесть на один самолет и полететь в Испанию вместе, — пошутил он.  
  
— Это не конец, у них еще есть время все исправить.  
  
— Это все плохая защита имени Пепе.  
  
— Да, именно так.  
  
Игра продолжалась, Кавани забил еще один мяч, а потом получил травму. Криш подошел к нему, приобнял и помог покинуть поле, отведя его к врачам. Лео знал, что ревновать не должен, но все же почувствовал, как в животе все скрутилось в узлы.  
  
— Посмотри на это, вот  _это_  — фейр-плей, — сказал Кун таким тоном, будто изображал репортера.  
  
— Не веди себя, как придурок, он просто хотел побыстрее убрать его с поля. Посмотри, как он быстро его поднял и тащит. Поверь, Криш просто нетерпеливый и не хочет терять время, это ничего не значит! — в горячке выпалил Лео.  
  
— Ух, ну и каша в твоей голове! Ревнуешь?  
  
— Я, блядь, не ревную! Не к Кавани! Кришу не нравятся парни с длинными волосами!  
  
— О, так вот почему ты подстригся?  
  
Лео старался не обращать внимания на то, как позорно краснеет.  
  
— Захлопнись.  
  
— Так и есть, — подытожил Кун, широко улыбаясь. — Ничего себе, видимо, он много для тебя значил, раз ты сподобился отрезать свои драгоценные патлы.  
  
Кун шутил, но Лео это задело. Он скривился и вздохнул, не собираясь поддерживать дурацкие выводы друга.  
  
Кун быстро понял свою ошибку и потянулся к руке Лео.  
  
— Я не имел в виду…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не думаю, прежде чем сморозить хрень.  
  
— Я знаю, все нормально.  
  
— Да, но не с тобой. И не со всем остальным.  
  
Кун потянулся дальше и забрал у Лео пульт — он даже этого не почувствовал.  
  
— Я выключу.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лео, давай я помогу.  
  
— Ты не сможешь. Никто не сможет.  
  
— Не пора ли сделать какой-нибудь широкий жест? — вдруг спросил Кун, и Лео впервые оторвал взгляд от экрана.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— В смысле, для Криша. Чтобы доказать ему, как много он для тебя значит.  
  
Лео дважды моргнул, в замешательстве глядя на Куна.  
  
— Какого хрена я должен делать что-то подобное?  
  
— Потому что ты любишь его. Когда он рядом, тебе лучше. Ты лучше. Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, как когда ты был с ним. Сделай что-то неожиданное, например… полети туда, чтобы встретиться с ним!  
  
Лео очень старался не терять самообладание, но когда Кун вел себя, как ребенок, то сдержаться было невозможно.  
  
— Это не гребаная мелодрама, Кун. Я не могу улететь на другой конец страны, чтобы встретиться с ним! Завтра утром мы летим домой.  
  
— И что? Найми частный самолет, скажи мистеру, что поедешь домой один. Проблема решена!  
  
Лео недолго поразмыслил, но тут же отказался от этой затеи, чтобы не погрязнуть в ложных надеждах.  
  
— Завтра они тоже полетят домой, Кун. Я не успею. Это слишком далеко. Когда я приземлюсь, то они взлетят.  
  
Кун задумчиво прикусил губу.  
  
— Думаю, ты прав. Тогда лети в Мадрид вместо Барселоны и встреть его там.  
  
Лео некоторое время обдумывал это — звучало не так безумно, как предыдущий план, и действительно было выполнимо. Судья дал свисток — Португалия вылетела. Лео и Криш отправлялись домой одновременно. Как поэтично. Месси не понимал своих чувств, но как только он увидел расстроенного Криша, то захотел обнять его и утешить.  
  
Его мучило то, что Кришу этого сделать не захотелось. Но он взял телефон и напечатал:  
 _Прости, пожалуйста, позвони, когда я понадоблюсь._  
  
Он критически перечитал сообщение, показал его нахмурившемуся Куну.  
  
— Поцелуйчиков в конце не надо?  
  
— Мы не романтики, Кун, — усмехнулся Лео, отправляя сообщение.  
  
— Может, он и не романтик, а ты — да.  
  
— Может быть, но не с ним.  
  
— Это потому что ты все еще боишься сказать ему, как много он для тебя значит?  
  
— Эй, я же вроде собираюсь сделать широкий жест!  
  
— Да, но кто сказал, что еще не поздно? Ты причинил ему боль, он может тебя никогда не простить, даже после широкого жеста.  
  
Лео почувствовал, как сердце рухнуло в пятки.  
  
— Верните мне Куна-оптимиста, этот парень мне не нравится.  
  
— Реальность — та еще сука, — заметил Кун. — Я просто пытаюсь защитить тебя, снизив твои ожидания. Я не хочу, чтобы ты впустую надеялся на лучшее.  
  
— Не знаю. Но ты прав, я должен что-то сделать, если хочу его вернуть.  
  
Кун задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
— У тебя есть ключ от его дома?  
  
— Нет, но я знаю парня, который знает того, у кого он есть, — ухмыльнулся Лео. Сбитый с толку Кун недоуменно заморгал.  
  
— Кто… а, Анхель! Он лучший друг Марсело, а у Марсело точно есть ключ.  
  
— Вот именно! Пойду найду его.  
  
— Мне с тобой?  
  
— Нет, отдохни, я быстро.  
  
Лео выскочил из комнаты и постучал в номер Анхеля. Тот делил комнату с Рохо, который и открыл ему дверь.  
  
— Лео, все в порядке?  
  
— Да, Анхелито здесь?  
  
— Да, заходи. — Маркус пропустил Лео в комнату. Анхель лежал на кровати и глядел в пространство.  
  
— Не оставишь нас одних? — попросил Лео. Рохо кивнул и вышел из номера. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды.  
  
Лео присел на кровать. Ему нужно было действовать аккуратно, чтобы дать понять, что он чувствует, но время было против него, нужно было говорить сразу.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь?  
  
— С чем? — мрачно спросил Анхель.  
  
— Мне нужен номер Марсело.  
  
— Повтори-ка?  
  
— Марсело, ну, знаешь же, бразилец, кучерявый, очень громкий. Также известен как твой лучший друг. Мне нужен его номер, сейчас.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Это личное. Но ты окажешь мне огромную услугу.  
  
— Извини, я не в настроении делиться телефонами, — парировал Анхель.  
  
— Анхелито, пожалуйста.  
  
Анхель сел и сложил руки, готовый к бою.  
  
— Нет, проваливай. Я думал, ты пришел сюда, чтобы нас поддержать, а ты опять думаешь только о себе и о том, что тебе надо. Ты даже нас не спросил ни о чем после возвращения в отель. А теперь просишь об одолжении? Нет. Пока не скажешь, зачем — нет.  
  
— Мне нужен его номер, потому что мне нужен ключ от дома Криштиану. Я хочу быть там, когда он вернется из России, чтобы сказать ему, как много он для меня значит.  
  
— Чего? — у Анхеля отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Я люблю его, мы как бы вместе несколько лет. Слушай, это все сложно, но мне нужно это сделать, если я хочу сохранить то, что у нас есть или было. Я совершил ошибку и теперь должен ее исправить. Поэтому мне нужен ключ. И номер Марсело. Пожалуйста…  
  
Анхель не мог подобрать слов. За всю свою жизнь он никогда еще не выглядел таким ошеломленным, и это о многом говорило, у него всегда было какое-то потерянное лицо.  
  
— Ты… ты и Криш? Серьезно? По-настоящему?  
  
— Вроде да.  
  
— Черт возьми, как ты сохранил это в тайне?  
  
— Слушай, давай перемотаем вперед, чтобы ты дал мне номер? Потом я расскажу тебе все, что тебе нужно знать, обещаю. Хотя тебе придется сохранить секрет.  
  
— Хорошо, но есть проблема.  
  
— Какая?  
  
— У Марсело нет ключа. У Пепе был, но когда он переехал, он его вернул. Ключ есть только у одного человека…  
  
— У кого?  
  
— У Карима. Бензема.  
  
Лео должен был это предвидеть, зная, как близок Карим был с Кришем.  
  
— Хорошо, у тебя есть его номер?  
  
— Нет, я спрошу у Марсело, прямо сейчас.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Анхель напечатал сообщение, и Марсело ответил секунды через две.  
  
— Он хочет знать, кто спрашивает.  
  
— Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь.  
  
Анхель отправил еще одно сообщение и, получив ответ, улыбнулся.  
  
— Вот. — Он показал телефон Лео, который быстро записал номер в список контактов.  
  
— Gracias por todo, — выдохнул Лео, обнимая Анхеля. — Мне жаль, что я вас не поддержал, когда было нужно.  
  
Анхель пожал плечами.  
  
— Все нормально. Мы уже привыкли.  
  
— Это плохо.  
  
— Нет, нет. А теперь вали отсюда к нему. Мы обсудим все в самолете.  
  
Лео с благодарностью чмокнул Анхеля в лоб и унесся к себе. Кун ждал его на кровати и щелкал российские каналы.  
  
— Ты его достал?  
  
— Ну, у меня есть номер Бензема, у Марсело нет ключа.  
  
— О, звонок будет интересным.  
  
Интересно было найти подход. Лео воспринимал это, как надвигающееся на лодку цунами. Он подспудно знал, что Карим не облегчит ему задачу. Он очень опекал Криштиану, и наверняка знал об их отношениях и о том, что Лео все испортил.  
  
— Не оставишь меня одного?  
  
Кун кивнул, потрепал Лео по щеке и закрыл за собой дверь, пробормотав «удачи» напоследок.  
  
Лео несколько раз провел по экрану телефона, все еще сомневаясь, что это хорошая идея.  
Ну, весь этот широкий жест был придумкой Куна, а тот редко сочинял хорошие планы. Лео несколько минут колебался, а потом понял, что тратит драгоценное время, поэтому преодолел страх и нажал на вызов.  
  
Раздалось четыре гудка, прежде чем ему ответили.  
  
— Алло?  
  
У Лео перехватило горло. Он ненавидел звонить едва знакомым людям. Само по себе Карим не был незнакомцем, но и другом не был, и знакомым тоже.  
  
—  _Кто это?_ — еще раз спросил Карим, на этот раз по-французски.  
  
— Бензема, это Лео. Лео Месси.  
  
На другом конце провода стало тихо. Затем раздался смешок, и Карим перешел на испанский.  
  
— Это розыгрыш?  
  
— Нет, это серьезно Лео Месси. Ты мой голос не узнаешь?  
  
Опять тишина.  
  
— Теперь узнаю. Откуда у тебя мой номер?  
  
— Неважно. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
В голосе Карима явственно слышалось веселье и любопытство.  
  
— Моя помощь? Что, хочешь высказать, как французы со мной сосут или что? Ты настолько злишься за избиение на поле, раз решил, что позвонить для этого нужно именно мне? Зачем тебе вообще моя помощь?  
  
— Мне нужно одолжить ключ от дома Криштиану.  
  
Злой ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
  
— Нет.  _Исключено_.  
  
— Бензема, пожалуйста…  
  
— Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы ты к нему приближался! Он заслуживает лучшего!  
  
Лео почувствовал, как на грудь что-то надавило, не давая связно мыслить.  
  
— Я знаю. И я все испортил и буду всегда себя за это ненавидеть. Я не хотел этого делать, поэтому и пытаюсь все исправить.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что есть, что исправлять?  
  
Вопрос был сложный. Лео пришлось долго и упорно думать.  
  
— Я не знаю. Между нами все еще что-то есть. Мы созванивались во время турнира, и я знаю, что он все еще… ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
— Я больше никогда не позволю тебе и твоему уродскому отношению навредить ему.  
  
— Тебя сейчас это не касается, разве нет? Криш взрослый, и сам может принимать решения.  
  
— Это не имеет значения, ты разбил ему сердце! Как ты можешь думать, что я буду помогать тебе делать это снова?  
  
— Я расстался с ним потому, что был неправ. Я думал, что для него это ничего не значит, но я его недооценивал. Теперь я знаю это. Я хочу это исправить. Отношения для меня — трудная штука. У меня синдром Аспергера, — застенчиво признался Лео. Ему никогда не было легко говорить о своей легкой форме аутизма.  
  
— Я знаю, я понимаю, что тебе трудно, отношения, эмоции и все такое… но если ты считаешь, что и Кришу это дается легко, то ты его совсем не знаешь. Ты не единственный, у кого есть трудности. У него проблемы с доверием и обязательствами. Но он доверял тебе, был предан и доверил свое сердце. А потом ты бросил его. Почему он снова тебе доверяет? Почему я должен тебе помогать? — резко спросил его злющий Карим.  
  
— Потому что я не собираюсь делать этого снова. Теперь нет, потому что знаю, что он чувствует ко мне. Теперь я все понимаю. Слушай, я знаю, ты пытаешься защитить своего друга, но…  
  
— Мой друг?! — перебил его смешок Карима. — Друг? Он мне как чертов брат, Лео. Причинишь ему боль — и я за тобой приду. Вздерну за яйца на самое высокое дерево, понял?  
  
— Понял, — нервно хмыкнул Лео.  
  
— Не шучу, перестать ржать, — одернул его Карим.  
  
— Я больше не сделаю ему больно, единственный, кто теперь рискует быть отвергнутым — это я. Ты не мог бы дать мне ключ? Я вылетаю завтра и хочу сделать ему сюрприз, когда он вернется.  
  
— Дерьмовая идея, — возразил Карим. — Он ненавидит сюрпризы.  
  
— Я тоже, — пробормотал Лео.  
  
— Ладно, — в конце концов, сказал Карим.  
  
— Ладно?  
  
— Я помогу тебе, пришлю свой адрес, заберешь ключ.  
  
— Большое спасибо, — с облегчением выдохнул Лео.  
  
— Скажешь спасибо, если будет хорошо с ним обращаться.  
  
— Буду. То, что я его отпустил, было моей самой страшной ошибкой.  
  
Карим откашлялся.  
  
— Мне пора, дети зовут. Я в отпуске, пойду в бассейн. Прослежу, чтобы моя домработница была на месте в ближайшие пару дней, чтобы ты ключ забрал.  
  
— Да, спасибо, приятель. Приятного отдыха.  
  
— Тебе тоже.  _Адьос_. — Карим резко закончил звонок, так же, как и Криш, оставив немного ошарашенного Лео одного.  
  


***

  
  
Наконец через полтора дня Лео оказался на испанской земле. Он приземлился в Мадриде, арендовал машину и поехал к Кариму, пока еще совсем не стемнело.  
  
Они с Кришем переписывались всю дорогу, и их сообщения со временем превратились из грустных в открытые душевные разговоры, что делало полет домой еще более долгим и утомительным. Лео не мог дождаться возможности снова увидеть Криштиану. Прошло слишком много времени. Каждый день без него последние месяцы был мучительным.  
  
Приехав в Кариму, Лео быстро забрал ключ и сварливой пожилой женщины, который едва ли не прогнала его. Он по навигатору добрался до дома Криштиану, открыл ворота пультом и вошел во двор.  
  
Проверив окна, он убедился, что дом пустует. Там внутри могли быть мама Криша, его сын, брат Роналду, Жорже или Рикки.  
  
Последнее, что хотелось Лионелю — это попасться семье Криштиану, вызвав всевозможные сложные вопросы.  
  
Но дом выглядел темным, тихим и пустым, и когда Лео удостоверился, что никого нет, он открыл ключом дверь и вошел.  
  
Однако оказавшись в доме, он понял, что неправильно оценил ситуацию.  В коридоре стоял чемодан, который Лео опознал как чемодан Криша. От этой неожиданно неудачи у него сердце упало.  
  
То, что Криш обманул Лео, его не волновало. Это было неважно.  _Сюрприз Лео был полностью испорчен._  
  
Поразмыслив, он решил аккуратно раскрутить ситуацию в другую сторону и отправился на поиски португальца. Внизу Криша не было, видимо, усталость после полета заставила его лечь спать рано, — решил Лионель. Он осторожно поднялся по лестнице в спальню Криштиану. Он нечасто бывал в этом доме, обычно они встречались на территории Лео или там, где их не могли узнать, но дорогу до спальни Лео вспомнил.  
  
Дверь была слегка приоткрыта — Криш терпеть не мог спать в замкнутом пространстве. Лео заглянул внутрь. А вот и он. Силуэт был озарен тусклым светом лампы на тумбочке. Кудрявые волосы, на этот раз не тронутые морем геля, делали Криша моложе и как-то несовершеннее, что ему шло. Он был более человечным. Лео любил, когда Роналду не делал прическу, он обожал его кудряшки.  
  
Криш лежал на боку, как и всегда, спал, слегка приоткрыв рот, по подушке рядом темнел крошечный след от слюны.  
  
Его дыхание было тяжелым и медленным — Криш был в глубоком, столь необходимом ему сне. Лео почувствовал себя физически плохо от мысли, что ему придется разбудить португальца, и даже хотел устроиться в гостевой спальне, потому что не хотел его беспокоить. Но Криш спал так крепко, что Лео засомневался, может ли его хоть что-то разбудить. Он выглядел так, будто мог проспать даже войну.  
  
Поэтому вместо этого Лео спокойно разделся, сходит отлить, попил воды, почистил зубы и снова оказался возле кровати, теперь желая лишь уснуть. Он сам тоже спал на боку, Криш всегда выбирал роль маленькой ложки, отчаянно желая, чтобы Лео его обнимал.  
  
Он так и сделал.  
  
Собрав все мужество и молясь, чтобы бог его услышал и не дал ему разбудить Криша, Лео потянул одеяло, осторожно опустился на матрас и свернулся калачиком на боку в нескольких дюймах от мужчины своей мечты.  
  
Криш пошевелился, но не проснулся. Дыхание Лео почти остановилось, когда он уловил знакомый запах Криша. Его вдруг захлестнули воспоминания. Господи, как же он скучал по португальцу.  
  
А теперь он находился в непосредственной близости. Имел возможность прикоснуться к нему в любой момент. Лео протянул руку, почти задев лопатку Криштиану, и обхватил его вокруг груди.  
  
Потом он спрятал лицо в шелковистой коже шеи Криша и едва сдержал стон, когда наконец осознал все, что произошло за последние несколько минут.  
  
Он снова лежал в кровати Криштиану. Обнимал его, пока тот спал. Но этого было недостаточно. Лео нужно было забраться в него целиком, черт побери. Поэтому он переплел их ноги.  
  
Его губы действовали будто сами по себе и автоматически поцеловали Криштиану в шею.  
Португалец плаксиво всхлипнул и снова зашевелился, на этот раз чуть больше. Лео теперь не был уверен, спал он или нет. Но он не мог насытиться поцелуями, даже если кто-то приставит пистолет к его голове, он не остановится.  
  
— Лео… Л-лео… — вдруг застонал Криш. Месси знал, что португалец иногда говорил во сне, если бы он проснулся, то дал бы понять, что не спит. Вероятно, ему что-то приснилось. После такого долгого молчания Лео больше не мог терпеть, он жаждал губ Криштиану.  
  
Он повернул его к себе так, чтобы соприкоснулись их носы. Теплые выдохи Криша коснулись его губ, смешались с его собственными. Это сделало его еще более безрассудным и легкомысленным.  
  
Он погладил небритую щеку Криштиану, провел по его кудрям и поцеловал его. Один раз… два, если он позволит.  
  
Лео не углублял поцелуя, просто слабо касался губ Криша своими, не обращая внимания на слабое утреннее дыхание. Ему было плевать. Они сто раз целовались по утрам, не почистив зубы. Настойчивость Лео наконец разбудила Криша, который несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем его глаза поверили в то, что он видит.  
  
— Лео?  _Ты… на самом деле здесь?_  
  
Лионель кивнул, на глаза навернулись слезы, он взял Криша за руку и положил его ладонь напротив своего сердца.  
  
— Здесь. Я правда здесь.  _Тебе это не приснилось._  
  
Нижняя губа Криша задрожала, а по щеке скатилась одинокая скупая слеза. Он нежно обхватил щеки Лео, наклонился ближе и поцеловал его, не просто чмокнул, а по-настоящему поцеловал.  
  
Тем самым заставив Лео забыть обо всех драмах Кубка мира, о том, что он обидел Криша и бросил его. Все, что теперь имело значение — это лишь то, что они были вместе.  
  
Прямо сейчас Лео не было никакого дела до того, что происходит в мире. Безопасное кольцо рук Криштиану было похоже на возвращение домой.


End file.
